


IT's regression

by HemoOryctolagus (oz_the_animatronic_rabbit)



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Alive Georgie Denbrough, I also love making him and richie best friends, I did, Multi, Sort Of, Summers are tough for the losers, actually, also somehow a gc, bc I love him, but they have eachother, no one asked for this, so I made it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 04:49:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15923225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oz_the_animatronic_rabbit/pseuds/HemoOryctolagus
Summary: Richie Regresses as a response to the trauma from the clown. Georgie is his best friend and the los/vers are his family(the second chapter will be my first ever attempt of a gc but with Richie regressed. the gc might be every other chapter or might be at random)





	IT's regression

**Author's Note:**

> Regression: the state where one is mentally younger than their physical self. Usually a response to trauma.

 

Richie hugged the small fox plush close to his chest (Bill had gotten it for him a couple weeks ago after finding out he didn't have any plushies) and stared at the Disney movie on the screen, it was Mulan which was his favorite. The movie was almost over when he heard a soft knocking on his door and after a minute one Bill Denbrough entered the room. “H-hey Rich, what's up?” Richie looked up at the older boy and showed him his screen  “ ‘m watchin a movie.” Bill smiled. “Th-th-that's cool, G-g-gu-Georgie and I are gonna watch a few movies when I get home, do you wanna come with me?” Richie paused his movie nodding frantically “yeah! Can we have candy?!” Bill smiled again, with the same fondness he has with Georgie. “Do you wanna go to the store on the way? We can pick up some candy and we can get some juice for you and Georgie.” Richie got a large grin on his face and he nodded again.

 

Bill smiled as Richie quickly pulled his shoes. It wasn't hard to tell when the younger boy was regressed; he was a lot quieter and his tastes changed majorly, though he still loves ice cream either way. The first time he had seen Richie regressed he had been staying the night and had a nightmare and when he woke up from it it was like Bill was with a 6-year-old Richie again, so Bill looked it up later and found out it was a natural, healthy coping mechanism for trauma. Over the past couple of months, he had found out that there are triggers, certain words, and phrases. Beeping during July will always manage to instantly do it, which is how the others had found out, becoming one big family.”

 

Now as Bill and Richie walked down the street hand in hand, so Richie didn’t run off, Bill smiled glad that he is able to be Richie's guardian, it made him happy, and Georgie loved to play with Richie. When they got to the stoor Bill paused in front of it “okay Richie I don't have an awful lot of money okay?” Richie nodded slowly “so that means that you can only g-g-g-get one th-the-the-thing of candy. But we’ll still get your juice okay?”  Richie nodded and they entered the store bought their items and they were on the way.

 

Once they were at Billie’s house it took around three seconds for Georgie to run into the foyer and tackle Richie. “Richie! Are you here to watch movies with us!” Richie nodded and Georgie grabbed his arm and ran into the living room. “We’re watching the Lego movie!” Richie got an excited look on his face as he sat down and Bill put the movie in.

 

After about three movies it was time for lunch, which was chicken nuggets and mac n’ cheese (cause who doesn't love that meal) and while Bill cooked they started _Frozen_ which put a large smile on both boys faces. A little while into frozen the doorbell rang. “Richie, can you get the door while I get food for you and Georgie?” Richie made an affirmative sound and got up to answer the door. When it opened there were 3 more losers on the other side which prompted Richie to smile wide and wave at Bev Eddie and Ben.  “Hey Rich, how’s your day been?” Bev asked. “I’s good me ‘n Georgie are watchin movies.” The three smiled at him and stepped inside.

 

After eating lunch and watching Frozen Bill turned off the TV “A-a-alright it’s time to go o-o-ou-ou-outside.” Georgie and Richie looked up at Bill “Okay Billy!” Georgie said and Grabbed Richie’s arm to run to the backyard. “Come on Richie lets go Swing!”  The boys spent the rest of the day outside running around with the other six losers watching the two.


End file.
